Slipped Away
by Theatrefreakazoid1143
Summary: Sam is dead. Carly, Freddie, and Spencer dont know why. Without her, Carly and Freddie quit iCarly and turn the studio into a storage room. They cant carry it on without her. both become mentally depressed, wanting their best friend back. Everyone tells them to forget about her, but they cant. they dont want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Slipped Away**

**I miss you**

Carly was in the iCarly studio rummaging through boxes of props. It had been days. Weeks. Months. How long she didn't know, other then it being too long. That day she had lost track of the dates on the calendar, and everything was beginning to blur together. And even so, she still couldn't get used to the feeling of being hollow, and empty. As she put away the last of the iCarly props she felt tears drip down her cheeks. Drip. Drop. Plop. iCarly was done. Over. She couldn't carry it on without her. Carly and Freddie couldn't do he show alone. Who would be her co-host? Gibby? Heck he wasn't mature enough to know that taking your shirt off in public is wrong.

**Miss you so bad**

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked over at the empty cove where the iCarly car used to stand. Now, it was just a pile of meaningless boxes. She thought of Sam. How she loved that car. Now it was gone. Just like her.

'Maybe you just need to forget about Sam'. Her brain told her.

"Why?" she shouted. "WHY?"

**I don't forget you**

She couldn't take being in the studio another minute. She kicked the box she was packing so hard that it fell over, spilling its contents all across the floor. Carly ran out of the room, her face crumpling under the pressure of tears. She slammed the studio door and slid down the wall, ending with her head in her hands. She was sobbing.

**Oh it's so sad**

The day Sam died was the day she died. Her world ended. Crashed down on top of her. It seemed like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. The pain of not having someone comfort her, because everyone was grieving too.

**I hope you can hear me**

(Flashback)

It was about 7:56 in the morning when Sam came rushing in the front doors of Ridgeway. She pushed past everyone until she got to her locker.

"Geez Sam what's the hurry?" Carly said as she closed her locker door.

"Cops. Chasing me." Sam panted.

"Oh dear Lord. What did you do?" Carly rolled her eyes.

"I 'borrowed' a cop's veggie burrito." she smiled. "It was yummy"

"So you ran here and that's why you're all out of breath" Carly finished for her best friend.

"Yes. The weird thing is though, I feel like I'm gonna pass out. I mean I'm in shape right?"

"Sam this is serious. You should go see the nurse about that." Sam scoffed

"There is NO way I'm going to let someone baby me because I'm out of breath." she slammed her locker door.

"Okay but don't come crying to me when you die" Carly laughed, jokingly

"Haha Shay. Very funny." and then the two girls parted ways. Carly to trigonometry, Sam to biology.

**I remember it clearly**

Carly didn't see Sam all day. As she was coming down the main staircase after fourth period she heard Brad, the intern for iCarly shout

"Hey what's wrong with Sam?" he and Freddie were sitting on the staircase, the two of them jumped off and ran over to where Sam was laid on the floor. Freddie checked for a pulse in her wrist and in her chest

"I don't think she's breathing!" Freddie said worryingly.

"Oh my God." Carly bent down next to the boys. "Someone call 911" she screamed. "Quickly!"

**The day you slipped away**

A small group of students had started to crowd around Sam. They stared at her like she was some sort of animal, struggling for life. The paramedics ran through the crowd pushing Freddie, Brad, and Carly against the lockers. They pulled out a whole bunch of medical equipment out of bags and tried to jump start her heart. After trying for what seemed like forever, they could hear her heart beating. The paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher, and carried her off to St. Schneiders hospital.

Principal Franklin escorted Freddie and Brad to class but he could not make Carly. No she was going with her best friend. She screamed and cried for Principal Franklin to let her go. Finally he gave in and let her leave campus to be with her friend.

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

Her heartbeat was rocking back and forth between going too fast to too slow. Carly sat there, for hours, holding her hand, pleading for the doctors to help her, fix her, save her.

But it was too late.

She remembered seeing the jagged red line go up, up, down, up, down

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

And then, Sam was gone.

She had sat there, her body shaking violently with her sobs, her wails, her screams. Everyone else was crying too, trying to help her, and offer condolences to one-another, so why had she felt so alone?

**No**

(End flashback)

Carly looked up from her hands, half expecting Sam to be sitting next to her saying "Carl's why are you crying? You're still my best friend". But she wasn't. Carly was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Carly fell asleep in her beanbag chair with her laptop open on her lap. The very last iCarly episode was playing. The only one aired after Sam's death. In memory and to say that it would be the last episode. The one where everyone on and behind camera was a wreck. She had started hysterically sobbing the first five seconds of the show. As she finished watching it, she smiled a melancholy smile mixed up of sadness, depression and fake happiness. She closed her laptop and set it down next to her. She closed her eyes and only saw her best friend's blonde curls behind her eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

Freddie Benson sat on the fire escape in a lawn chair. He was listening to Avril Lavinge's Slipped Away. For some reason, the song made him feel better about what he was going through. Sam's death and all. He just didn't understand why she had to leave. As much as he hated her, he loved her a little more. It made him understand that he wasn't alone.

**I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand**

As the lyrics played, he couldn't help but feel the same way. Although he and Sam agreed that they were officially over, he couldn't help but keep noticing those beautiful blue eyes and mesmerizing blonde curls. He wondered to himself, 'could Sam have felt the same way'?

I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't.

Even though she was gone, it was like she was still there. Everywhere he went, he saw Sam. Sitting on the stairs at school, in the seat next to him at the Groovy Smoothie, the fire escape where they shared their first kiss. It was crazy. She talked to him, looked at him. He knew he was hallucinating, but he kinda liked to pretend he wasn't. It made him feel less lonely.

**I hope you can hear me**

_(Flashback)_

_After the paramedics rolled Sam away, Principal Franklin told everyone to go to class and he would escort Brad and him to class. Unwillingly, he let Principal Franklin take him to class. Freddie wanted to hit him, scream at him to let him go with the ambulance, but he kept his mouth shut. _

_**I remember it clearly**_

_The rest of the school day was torture. As soon as the end of the day bell rang, he dashed out of the doors back to the Bushwell. Instead of going straight to his apartment, he went into Carly's. She wasn't there. _

_"Carly?" he cried "Spencer?" _

_"Freddie!" Spencer's familiar voice shouted from the depths of the apartment. _

_"Did Carly call you?" Freddie asked seriously. _

_"No Why?" Spencer looked Freddie cautiously_

_"BECAUSE SAM IS HURT!" Freddie screamed. _

_"Oh my God what happened?" Spencer cried putting down the screwdriver he was holding._

_"I don't know. One minute she was getting her books out of her locker, the next she was on the ground not breathing" Freddie was close to tears. _

_"Well then we better get over to the hospital then." Spencer said grabbing his motorcycle keys. "I'll call Ms. Puckett. Do you think your mom would be okay with you riding a motorcycle?"_

_"I doubt it, but let's go" _

_**The day you slipped away**_

_They rushed to the hospital, getting there just in time. Spencer parked the motorcycle and he and Freddie sprinted to the cardiac ward of St. Schneiders. Carly was sitting in a chair outside an operation room._

_"Oh My Gosh you're here" Carly stood up and hugged her brother, and Freddie. _

_"What's happening?" Spencer said seriously. _

_"Well I'm not really sure, but the doctor came and talked to me. He said that in order to save Sam, they have to do some operation on her heart" Carly was holding back tears. Freddie put his arm around her_

_"Shhh Carly it's alright. The doctors will fix her I promise" _

_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_

_They waited. And waited. And waited. Hours and hours upon end in the uncomfortable silence of worry. Half way through, Spencer went to talk to Ms. Puckett, who arrived at the hospital to check on her daughter. Freddie, unable to stand the silence between him and Carly, went to the cafeteria, hoping to find some thoughts, or another emotion, rather than sadness or being afraid. He took the elevator down to the main level and walked quietly to the cafeteria. There wasn't anyone there but an old lady wearing a hairnet, falling asleep in the macaroni. He sat down at a table trying to clear his head of everything. _

_Between the old lady's snores and his thoughts, Freddie cried. He couldn't wrap his head around the thought of losing Sam. What if he did lose her? No. He couldn't think like that. He had to have hope. Then the elevator opened. Carly walked out. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was sniffling. _

_"What's going on?" He said._

_"Freddie," Carly sighed "Sam's dead"_

_**No**_

(End flashback)

He remembered the day like it was yesterday. The tears. The pain. The feeling of being half empty. In truth, he still felt that way. Sam was his. She always would be. Even now that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Had my wake up, won't you wake up?**

Sometimes, he wished he could join her. He wished to see her smile one more time... Just to know she was there, watching over him. It wasn't far away, heaven; he was sure of it. He turned and saw his best friend standing in the doorway of the fire escape. Blonde curls and all. It reminded of him of his first kiss. On the exact fire escape. With Sam. It seemed forever ago, like she had been gone forever.

**I keep asking "Why?"**

it started to rain as Freddie packed up his lawn chair and iPod. He shuffled over to the door and set down his belongings. He took one last sweep of the fire escape breathing in the scent of wet pavement. He was determined to never set foot on that escape again. It brought him too much pain, being in a place where Sam once stood. Then again, almost everything caused him heartache. Then he left taking his broken heart with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't take it, it wasn't fake, it happened you passed by**

Carly finished packing up the box she was packing, and started on a new pile of her belongings. While putting the neon dachshund sign into a box, an envelope slid out of the side. Addressed to her.

**Now you're gone, now you're gone, there you go, There you go**

She opened it.

**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

Dear Carly,

If you are reading this, I died. I hid this here, because I figured the only way you would find this was if I died. You would never stop iCarly if I didn't.

Most likely, I died due to heart failure. I have a disease I was diagnosed with when I was little called Aortic Aneurysms. Basically Aortic Aneurysms are weaknesses or ballooning in the wall of the aorta. Aortic aneurysms require surgical treatment, since they can dissect or rupture both potentially fatal conditions.

I know I sound all super smart in this letter right? It's sad, because since I know so much about it, I know that if they tear or break, I will die.

I'm so sorry Carl's. But don't worry, when I do die, I'll watch over you and Freddie and Spencer, I promise.

Love, Sam

**Now you're gone, now you're gone, there you go, there you go**

Sam knew. She knew she was going to die. And she never told Carly. She couldn't believe it. Carly looked at the letter, written in Sam's best handwriting, and started to cry all over again. Finding the letter just made things worse. Knowing that her best friend had kept a fatal secret from her. What if she had known? Would she have been able to save Sam?

**Somewhere you're not coming back.**

But it was too late now. Sam was gone.

Carly stood up and slipped the letter in her pocket. She ran out of the studio, down the stairs to the living room.

"Whoa Carl's what's the hurry?" Spencer looked up from what looked like a sculpture made out of butter.

"Nothing, I... Just remembered something." she slid on her boots and jacket. She took the letter and placed it in her pocket. She ran out the door not bothering to close it behind her.

"I'll just wait here" Spencer called after her.

She ran down the stairs to the lobby, passing Lewbert, trimming his wart hairs. Carly left the building and started towards the cemetery.

**The day you slipped away**

When she got there, the cemetery was closed, blocked off by a giant iron gate. She could see the rows and rows of weather-worn headstones, making out her best friend's, as one of the newer ones. She remembered the last time she was back here. How horrible that day was. She remembered sitting in the middle of the church with Sam's crazy family, Freddie's oddly small one, and Spencer. Halfway through she left, not being able to take it in anymore. She had run to the new stone that Sam had been laid underneath.

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

Carly looked inside the cemetery, only to have her vision blurred by tears. She took out the letter Sam had written her, and read it again. Then she ripped it up into a million pieces. When the wind blew, she let them go, blowing away all of everything she has left of her best friend. Another tear dripped down her cheek onto the already wet pavement. She was letting go.


	6. Chapter 6

**The day you slipped away**

Spencer could only pretend that he didn't miss Sam. He hated God for taking her away. Not only was she his friend, but Carly's too. Carly. He hated seeing her sad; crying all the time. Sam made both of them happy. Because of her, the Shay's life changed so much.

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

Alone in the apartment, Spencer felt safe to cry. It was so horrible; missing Sam. She was like his second little sister. He protected and loved her, just like he loved Carly. Why did she have to leave? Why her? Why?


	7. Chapter 7

**I miss you**

They missed her. In truth, they knew they would always miss her. But through the pain and the sorrow, they let go. Moved on. And prayed every night, that someday they would see their friend they once knew as Sam Puckett again.


End file.
